Love
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: "Is patient. Is kind. Does not envy. Does not boast..." A collection of one shots based on 1 Corinthians: 13, 4-8.
1. Love Is Patient

**A/N: Ahh how refreshing! A new story. And it is (surprise surprise!) made up of oneshots! As you all have been informed by the summary, they are based on 1 Corinthians 13. For anyone who is actually interested, the excerpt I will use is:**

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails._

**However, I am of the opinion that not all of these are necessarily possible in a relationship, so to get myself off the hook, these aren't all going to be about how this passage applies, but possibly how it doesn't.**

**So thank you for reading this far (if you have) and of course, for actually reading this story (as I'll assume you will, unless I've already scared you off).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Love is patient.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done, Shawn?" Juliet questioned for what must have been the thousandth time.<p>

"Yes! Just give me a few more minutes..." Shawn called out from the inner room of the Psych office. Juliet sighed. He had said that the last time she asked, about ten minutes ago.

When Juliet had arrived, she was immediately isolated to the outer portion of the office, and it was with a few harried excuses that Shawn disappeared through the door.

Juliet sighed again and resisted the urge to tap her foot on the floor, impatient as she was. Their first plans for a date had been canceled due to the rain that she could now hear pounding against the roof. Yet, when she told this to Shawn, he told her to come over to the Psych office anyway.

Just when Juliet was about to yell at Shawn yet again, he slid quietly through the doorway, making sure not to reveal anything of the room behind him.

He smiled. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Juliet's hands. "Close your eyes," he murmured, leading her deeper into the office.

When Juliet was finally permitted to open her eyes, what she saw took her breath away.

There was a table in the middle of the room, looking elegant with a white tablecloth, thin candles, and a rose.

She looked at Shawn in disbelief. "Did you...you did this?" Juliet asked with something akin to surprise.

Shawn only nodded and guided her to a chair.

Later, after the two had eaten and Juliet was standing in the doorway once again, Shawn spoke.

"Was it worth the wait, Jules?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Juliet gave him a smile in return. "Yes, Shawn. Thank you."

And, with a soft kiss, she exited into the rain, still smiling.


	2. Love Is Kind

**A/N: Ah, this chapter took me a while to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Side Note: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts! :D They are all very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>Love is kind.<em>

* * *

><p>Groggy and only semi-aware, Juliet rolled over in bed. She checked the clock and promptly groaned at the time- 4 AM.<p>

Blinking, it took her a few seconds to realize why she had been awakened- her phone was ringing. Juliet groaned as her head pounded with every shrill ring. She could tell it was the start of a killer headache. However, she looked at the caller ID and, seeing that it was Shawn, she answered the phone.

"Hey Shawn... what's up?" Juliet managed to get out around a large yawn.

"Jules...I'm really sorry to be calling so early...but I need a favor."

And so Juliet listened, rubbing her temples and nursing her headache as Shawn described what was wrong- he was out in 'the middle of nowhere' with no way of getting home.

Juliet began moving slowly, pulling on some clothes. "Wait Shawn," she interrupted. "_Why_ exactly don't you have a ride?"

There was a pause. "Well Jules...for me to explain properly, I would have to tell a long, complicated story, involving a case, a pocket knife, and Gus being too peeved to help me out." A soft chuckle came through the line and Juliet couldn't help but smile. "But, what do you think, Jules? Could you pick me up?"

Juliet was already at the door to her car. "Of course Shawn. I'll be there soon." And with that, she drove off, trying to ignore the growing pain in her head.

* * *

><p>When Juliet arrived to pick up Shawn, she was in bad shape. The throbbing at her head had only gotten worse.<p>

Shawn was walking over to her, smiling apologetically. "Hey Jules!" He greeted her as he opened the door, but his voice was much, _much_ too cheery, and the door slamming was _way _too loud. Juliet leaned forward, pressing her fingers somewhat desperately to her temples.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered now, worried by Juliet's behavior. "Are you okay?"

Juliet shook her head and muttered through clenched teeth. "Migraine." And so it was- her vision was becoming more and more blurred and she was feeling nauseous.

"Okay, Jules okay...here." He handed her two white pills. Seeing her doubtful expression he nearly laughed. "It's just Advil. I'll drive. And...sorry to ask, but is there anyway I can just crash at your place tonight?" Juliet nodded wordlessly. Shawn watched as Juliet swallowed the medication, and they held hands until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Shawn pulled into the parking lot at Juliet's apartment, he glanced over at Juliet. She was still sleeping, and he suddenly felt a surge of guilt for waking her up so early.<p>

However, now Shawn had no choice but to rouse Juliet in order to get her back to bed. He nudged her softly. "Jules? Jules we have to go into your building." Yet, despite his gentle attempts at waking her, Juliet stayed deeply asleep. Shawn sighed. He couldn't, after all, just leave Juliet in her car.

And so it was that Shawn half-carried, half-dragged Juliet to her room. He lifted her onto her bed as gently as possible.

He headed over to her couch, ready to sleep, but hesitated. He walked back over to Juliet. "Good night, Jules," he murmured, kissing her head softly with a smile


	3. Love Does Not Envy

**A/N: Yay an update for this ol' story! This is a little...mmm...creepy. Maybe. Only for a little bit- then its Shulesy goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love does not envy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+<strong>

**Note: No dating action between Shawn and Juliet in this chapter! Think before the 5th season!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Juliet if you think about it, this whole thing <em>really<em> wasn't my fault-"

"Shawn!" Juliet's grip on Shawn's wrist tightened as she hissed at him, pulling him into a nearby closet.

They were in a hotel, and, by the musty smell of the dark hole they were apparently cramped in know, it was quite an old one at that.

It had all started with a case, of course. A boring run-of-the-mill extortion case that had somehow become more interesting when Shawn was involved...

Shawn was wrenched back to the present with a clicking sound, and Juliet exhaled angrily at his lack of attention.

"Explain. Right. Now." Juliet's tone left no room for argument.

Shawn was confused at her anger. "It wasn't a big deal..." But then, the little bit of Juliet's face Shawn could see through the dark convinced him to elaborate.

_The woman, Ginger, led him into the dilapidated room, her delicate hand wrapped around Shawn's. The sickly sweet smell of her perfume pervaded the air, but it was not enough to cover up the stench of the dirty motel room._

"_So...tell me about yourself.." the woman purred, sitting down on the creaky bed and pulling Shawn with her. Ginger's hand, with its perfectly manicured nails, was still grasping Shawn's. "...what do you do for a living?"_

_Shawn smiled through clenched teeth, knowing he had to tread carefully if he wanted information. "Well you know...a little of this...little of that." He shrugged and, revolted by what he had to do, by what, for some reason, the Chief had told him to do, he let his other hand rest on her knee. "But I didn't pay you to bore you with my life..." he swallowed with regret, "..did I?"_

_A girlish giggle that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "Of course not, hot stuff."_

_And suddenly, she lunged, her lips spontaneously pressing to his, one hand in his hair, one on his thigh._

_The disgusting smell she wore was clouding his senses, and as the kiss lingered on, Shawn grew more and more nauseous. _

_It's for the case._

_But it grew harder to understand the importance of what he had been ordered to do, and soon, Shawn was pulling away._

"_What's wrong, baby?" Ginger asked innocently, the devilish expression on her face clashing with her voice._

_Shawn turned away, scrubbing at his face, sickened. And in turning, he saw it- the little video camera, stacks of DVDs labeled with names and dates, stacks of notepads. Here was the evidence they needed to close the case._

_And suddenly, there was a loud crash. Whipping around, Shawn saw the door on the floor, and an angry looking Juliet. _

"_Shawn! Get over here!"_

_And Juliet grabbed him before he could do anything else, and Ginger was left to deal with Lassiter._

"...So you see? It wasn't my fault at all Jules! She attacked me!" Shawn finished explaining. Upon seeing Juliet's skeptical expression, he went further. "And you know it was the on the Chief's orders that I even went undercover anyway!"

Juliet sighed, finally nodding. "I know that Shawn..."

"-it's not like I wanted to kiss her; she's a creepy prostitute that extorts the men she sleeps with! You think I would-"

Shawn was still arguing, his voice actually rising, until Juliet stopped him.

"It's okay Shawn...I overreacted."

He nodded sarcastically. "You think?" Then, his expression turned devious. "Say, Juliet. Why _did_ you react like that, anyway?" A grin was forming on his face.

"I-I- what do you mean? You just said yourself-! I was just worried for the case!" The words tumbled out of Jules's mouth faster than she could finish them, scrambling to justify herself.

Shawn merely stood there, beaming. "Jul-i-et likes me! Jul-i-et likes me!" He exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

And before she could react beyond red-faced silence, he left the room grinning.


End file.
